


Cats watch. And judge.

by profound-boning (farawaystardust)



Series: Halloween ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergent After s8e23, Castiel Doesn't Understand That Reference, Castiel Loves Cats, Dean Has a Cat Allergy, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Gen, Let's just forget season 9 ever happened okay, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning
Summary: Dean loses the fight to hate the cat early on.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonwithatale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonwithatale/gifts).



> "Cas adopts a black cat" suggested by [triss](http://trisscar368.tumblr.com/)

Dean loses the fight to hate the cat early on.

Cas found her while he was making his way back to Lebanon, having fallen just like all the other angels did that night.

The poor little thing was just as hungry, sad, and alone as Castiel was feeling, so they decided to travel together.

They arrived right before Dean actually lost his mind from the stress of it all—Sam being so weak after the trials and not knowing where the hell Cas was. Kevin was on the verge of killing Dean himself. There’s only so much 'stress cleaning' and 'stress cooking' and 'stress drinking' you can watch your friend do before you lose it.

When Dean opened the door and saw Cas standing there, rumpled and dirty, he didn’t hesitate to pull him in, wrap his arms around Cas’s waist, and—

“Cas? What the hell is that?”

—notice the tiny black cat sitting primly on the ground just a few steps behind Cas. The creature meowed disinterestedly before scampering between two sets of legs and through the door of the Bunker.

“I—. Hey! What the?”

“Dean, it’s all right. She’s very well-behaved and she’s been a good friend to me all this time.”

Dean’s heart lurches to think that _he_ couldn’t have been a good friend to Cas for the simple reason that they had no means of contacting one another, that Cas could have gotten hurt or never come home.

By someone else’s will or worse, his own.

Dean swallows and offers a weak smile. “Let’s, uh, let’s get you inside buddy.”

They make their way down the stairs to the war room. It’s empty since Kevin is no doubt hiding in the library. Cas quietly trails Dean back towards the bedrooms.

“Sam might still be sleeping. His health has been all over the place since the trials,” Dean explains as they enter his room. He moves to his dresser and pulls out a clean t-shirt, briefs, and pair of lounge pants. “Put your dirty things in the hamper in the laundry room an’ meet me in the kitchen.”

Determined to take care of Cas now that his best friend has come back, Dean sets to work making sandwiches and rifling through the pantry for some other snacks and a water bottle. There’s no doubt Cas is human now, otherwise, he would’ve poofed his tax account outfit clean, so Dean suspects that he’ll also be hungry.

He feels terrible that Cas has lost his angelic grace once more. What will it take to get it back this time? Sam and Dean will do whatever they can to help if Cas will allow it. Dean very selfishly hopes that they’ll get some time to recuperate here first. Sam couldn’t possibly do anything right now, he needs to focus on healing, and Dean can’t bear the thought of leaving his baby brother behind right now. Besides, if Cas is weak, too, then he should rest.

Dean relishes the thought of caring for Sam and Kevin and Cas all in one place. In their new home.

Lost in thinking about cleaning out one of the spare bedrooms (again), Dean doesn't notice when Kevin comes in for some more coffee or when Castiel enters the kitchen with the cat tucked into the corner of his arm.

“I don’t suppose we have any cat food here,” Cas says matter-of-factly.

Dean hums in acknowledgment and glances back over his shoulder. “Cas, y’know that thing can’t stay here, right?”

Two sets of blue eyes blink at him, one confused and the other accusing.

“I don’t understand,” Cas says slowly. “Why can’t she stay?”

The answer to this question comes in the form of a sneeze. Dean can practically feel his sinuses reacting to the feline presence.

“M’allergic, Cas.”

Cas’s face turns calculating. “Humans have been using medication against allergies since the 1960’s. Can’t you go buy some of those? And some cat toys while you’re out?”

“I am not buying cat toys!” Another sneeze. “Why is this a big deal, Cas?” Sniffle. “How do you think Sabrina feels right now, huh?”

Cas looks down at the cat with a thoughtful look on his face and the damn thing looks back at him. Dean can already tell he’s probably not going to win this argument.

“Sabrina is an excellent name. Thank you, Dean.”

What? “What? No wait, Sabrina is the girl, the cat’s name is—"

“Oh, you were making a reference to something,” Cas is looking at him again, but he’s petting his free hand through the cat's— _Sabrina’s_ —fur. “Regardless, it is a good name. Now, will you be picking up cat food or shall I?”

That same evening, Dean watches Castiel carefully fill a ceramic bowl with a healthy brand of cat food and another with cool water and place both bowls on the floor in one corner of their kitchen. It’s so freaking domestic he could cry.

“Cas.” He starts, but then Sabrina winds herself around Cas’s ankles with a long, contented purring noise. And if Cas was cute before he’s downright adorable with a small furry cat wrapped around him.

Kevin snorts from behind his mug of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote from Salem, the black cat in "Sabrina the Teenage Witch", the tv show Dean references


End file.
